


Lethallin Means Family

by sarcastissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Family Feels, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Promises, Solas Being Solas, Solas Feels, Solas is an Egg, Trespasser DLC, Vowing to Save Solas, determined Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Nhira Lavellan finds Solas, she vows to save him</p><p>Basically platonic friendship Solavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethallin Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Lethallin means family; family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is based off of a Tumblr post about Lavellan being hella determined to save Solas from himself, and because I feel like we don't get a lot of Solavellan friendship, I wanted to do a little drabble of it. 
> 
> Tumblr post: [here](http://thebearmuse.tumblr.com/post/130846895651/queenlydweeb-okay-so-i-get-the-whole-outraged)

“I will save you.”

Solas’ eyebrows knitted together and he turned around to see Lavellan looking at him with the same determined face he’d seen on her so many times. Their friendship was something he had valued beyond anything else in the three years they fought Corypheus. He’d even entertained the idea of sparing her, sparing this world, to keep a grip on this friendship--on the family that had been formed in Skyhold.

But that would’ve selfish. Destroying his world, turning his back on his people on a whim. For personal love.

He didn’t know what he’d expected whenever he’d revealed himself to her, (or rather, whenever she came to him already knowing an answer which only led to more questions) but it hadn’t been this. He hadn’t expected her fierce loyalty and determination to be turned to him.

“Nhira,” Solas breathed out, her words tugged on his heart in the most painfully beautiful way.

“I will, Solas,” She told him, taking a step closer. “I will save you from the person you think you need to be. I know who are you, I’ve spent three years by your side. You’ve saved my life--and countless others--multiple times. You are not the monster that the Dalsh have made Fen’Harel out to be. You are my friend--my family, lethallin--and I will stop at nothing to save you.”

Solas looked down at her. This tiny little spitfire who had taken the world by storm. The woman who had shaken Solas’ very understanding of this new world. The woman who ripped Corypheus’ plans apart without meaning to, then by sacrificing herself, and then by ripping the man himself into millions of pieces to be spread across the fade. 

The woman who would then go back to Skyhold and conspire with Sera and Leliana about who to prank next. The woman who would coerce Bull into giving her piggyback rides. The woman who had given redemption to the lost Thom Rainer. The woman who hid with Cullen every time Josephine insisted on their appearance during an “interlude”. The woman who would coerce Varric into writing one more chapter of Swords and Shields to fuel Cassandra’s romantic side--even after she had become Divine. 

The woman who would steal Dorian’s mustache wax and replace it with Solas’ purple paint. The woman who wasn’t afraid to call Vivienne ‘Vivi’. The woman who listened to Cole point out if someone was hurting and then go and sit with them for hours, trying to make them feel better. The woman who would listen to his stories of time long ago and find him books on the fade and watch him paint and make him tea just to be an ass.

They had spent years together. The group of companions and advisers had become Nhira’s family. They were all close to her heart. Solas guessed that he shouldn’t be surprised to find that she would be concerned with his well being. He guessed that he should’ve seen this coming. One doesn’t spend hours in deep conversation with someone without forming a bond with them.

He should’ve known she would do this. After all, she’s never been one to give up. He had thought, before, that that had meant giving up on the world. He now realized what it truly meant. She would never give up on the people of this world--her people.

“This world is worth saving,” She continued on through his shocked silence. “You are worth saving. I’ll prove it to you.”

Solas smiled wanly down at her. Oh, how much he wanted to believe her. To apologize and go back with her to Skyhold. To join the inquisition once more and protect her like a brother should. Oh, how he wished he could stay with his best friend.

“I would treasure the chance to be wrong again, my friend.”

“You will be,” Her lips quirked into a smile. “After all of our arguments, you’d think you’d have learned by now that it always saves time to just assume that I am right.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so if anyone sees any mistake, just point 'em out.
> 
> I might do more of this, but idk. let me know if you guys think that I should.


End file.
